a tale of two brothers
by Emerald 2
Summary: A story of 2 brothers that loose their mother to a murderer and now they must journey to find an important person what friends and foes will they encounter find out and read daily for new chapters and battles
1. Chapter 1

A tale of two brothers (changed)

(It seems the first story didn't work out too well so I will rewrite this chapter practice makes perfect says my parents) (the characters within this chapter are lucarios and a aggron)

Its the early start of winter the crisp cool air wafts around the bare trees, the sun slowly rising over the horizon gently bathing the area with a weak sunlight, sprawled out on the soft carpet of grass that covered the area lies a red ball of fur snoring softly. A paw was placed on his cheek which startled him from his pleasant nap "wake up red..." whispered a calm voice "what is it blue...?" Red growled "dinner is almost ready come on" blue insisted red quickly sighs "I'm coming" red said with an annoyed tone in his voice he stands up quickly and grumbles to himself.

They arrived at a quaint little wooden hut where a heavenly smell is drifting through the air "yum fried Berries" blue said drooling "Come on boys dinner time" a sweet voice states it was red and blues mother June she was a calm peaceful soul with a warm smile.

A few minutes after eating red gets up and speaks in a quiet tone "I'm heading outside" "hey wait up" blue quickly said they both head out the door.

June walks to the cabinet of the house to check how much food was left "not too much left" June whispers to herself, smiling she grabs a bag for keeping food in and she heads outside "boys I'm going to get some food stay here while I'm gone" June speaks in a soft tone "OK!" Red yells back continuing to play with his brother.

Hours have passed... the cold winter breeze seems to have gotten colder June shudders with a chill running down her spine "its really cold" she whispers to herself. All of a sudden a twig snaps startling June "who's there!?" June is now shaking in fear... she couldn't fight but she could run, a large figure stood between two large bushes "w-who are you?" June shakes in fear, the tall figure quickly tackles her June let's out a panicked scream and starts to struggle the mysterious assailant was very heavy and June had the breath slowly crushed out of her the heavy figure grabs June and slowly lifts her off the ground "help!" June quickly screams the assailant throws her to the ground with a ton of force June yells in pain unable to get up tears roll down her cheeks from the pain the figure bends over and whispers "nowhere to run and nowhere to hide" June was horrified at what this fiend might do to her, then she felt an excruciating pain run down her back, the fiend had cut into her back with sharp claws "why are you doing this!?" June started to beg for her life as the monster raised its arm "no please!" She starts to cry in fear, the monster swings its arm down delivering a crushing blow a snap reverberated through the forest "this was but only a waste of time..." the figure says, and then walks off leaving Junes broken body lie there.

Red hears the snapping sound in the distance this sent a quick jolt of adrenaline through his body causing him to rocket into the woods "r-red wait!" Blue said surprised by reds speed.  
>Red kept running until he tripped over something. Red tumbles into a nearby tree "owch!" Red says quickly rubbing his head. To see his mother mortally wounded "oh my arceus!" Red runs to his mother with tears starting to sting his eyes "mom! Are you OK!?" Red says in a quick worried tone "R-red? is that you?" June says calmly "yeah mother its me, are you alright!?" Reds tears fall upon his mothers chest "red... take... care of blue..." her breathing slows down, her eyes shut slowly... then her breathing stops... "Mother!? Mother!? No please don't leave me and blue please!" Red starts to grit his teeth in painful, dreadful agony "I wish I would have done something"<p>

End of part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

A tale of two brothers part 2 (Recap there is none read the first part!)

Red starts to release a furious aura of which his full wrath has been unleashed "I'll find who did this... I promise I will" reds fist catch fire as he feeds the fury deep within him.

Blue freezes the grass with a cold beam of ice (ice beam) and starts to skate around, red walks on the ice, slips and falls "Blue!" Red yells, blue jumps at his brothers tone, red quickly thaws the ice with a warm glow "I'm sorry red!" He paused "where's mom?" Red's eyes glow with a strong fire "she's... gone" blue winces at this statement "what?" Blue said confused "from what your saying its almost like your saying she's dead!" Blue chuckles nervously, red growls "she is! Don't you get it she's gone!" Blue flinches to his brothers tone as tears start to burst from his eyes "you didn't have to put it so bluntly..." blue says with a quivering tone, "I'm sorry blue its just this is a lot to take in" red speaks quietly "its a lot to take in for me to" blue still crying, red lies down on the thick grass the cries. Blue slowly crawls towards the hut and searches it.

Hours of searching led to the discovery of a map with a mark on it... blue is perplexed by this "a map? Oh there's a note!" The not stated these words "boys if you are reading this my time here is over, follow this map and you'll find someone that hasent been around in a long time" blue stares at the note for a brief moment the rushes outside to show red "Red! Its a map! Mom left it for us!" Blue was talking in a very quick manner "ah jeez blue slow down! Speak slowly" red says in a surprised voice, blue repeated what he had said "So your telling me mom planned this out and she knew she would die so she left us a map to find a new caretaker... blue... your crazy there is no way!"

End of part 2 


	3. Chapter 3

A tale of two brothers part 3

(This chapter contains the following brotherly love, a bit of romance and a new character)

Blue looks at red with endearing deep eyes red smiles at blue "I guess your right... OK... I'm with you... 100%" red softly says he slowly extends his arms to embrace his brother "red..." blue said as he's pulled closer to his brother "were going to get through this..." red says in a comforting tone "I know red... I know..." blue said tears sliding down his cheeks. "Well... we better head out" so started a very very long journey.

Meanwhile up in the mountains "All of the lucario have been exterminated... Master" growls a familiar voice "Excellent... proceed with the plan now that our biggest threat is... gone from the island" an icy voice pierced the air "now I shall rule this island with an icy claw and nothing can stop me!"

Back to the brothers "So blue how far is this place?" Red speaks in a happy tone "Hmm... its all the way across the island" blue growls quietly "... your kidding me... are you?" Red's eyes widen to this bit of knowledge "no its no joke" blue bluntly states "... oh come on!" Red yells in anger and astonishment "be patient red... ranting won't teleport us there" blue laughs "not funny" red speaks in a very annoyed tone.

Red walks along the Forest path "so how you holding up blue?... blue?" Red turns to see his brother missing "Blue! Where are you!?" Red was starting to panic "red!" A distressed voice yelled out faraway "Blue!" Red dashes in the direction the call for help was heard from, when red finally reached his brother, he saw the most pathetic thing he had ever seen blue was being held by an odd looking creature, not in a hurting way but a... loving way? This confused red beyond comprehension... "oh, hello there!" the stranger said in a soft feminine tone "hello..." red was flabbergasted at this... "who and what are you?" Red posed this question to the stranger "well my name is shade, and I'm a zoroark" she said holding blue in a tight hug "I just wanted to get to know your friend here" shade spoke with a loving tune "m-my name is blue" blues face is redder than reds fur, red sees this and tries to hold back a laugh.

Shade growls affectionately as she brings blue closer to her "c-can you let me go now" blue said embarrassed "oh sorry" shade said letting go of blue "your really cute though" shade says quickly and quietly "OK let's go blue we've got a long way to go..." red says calmly "oh where are you headed?" Asked shade curiously "across the island" red answers quickly "mind if I come?" Shade asked with a quiet tone as a breeze brushes through the trees "this isn't no funny kid treasure hunt" red seems a bit frustrated with shade to even ask a question "I'll let you come... if you can beat me in a battle" red says loudly boasting a bit trying to look tough in front of his brother "... OK let's go!" Shade speaks loudly

End of part 3 


	4. Chapter 4 (battle 1)

A tale of two brothers part 4 (WARNING this chapter contains blood violence and some suggestive parts and these fight chapters work a bit differently for starters no one speaks but only on rare occasions also the chapter only last for the fight the chapter ends when the fight dose OK? Send in any type of complaints if you don't like this) Red silently stares down his opponent when suddenly shade charged at red with her teeth ready to bite down on him red quickly exhales a blast of red hot fire (flamethrower) in which shade dodges swiftly, shade quickly bites red arm throwing him against a tree with unnatural strength, red let's out a distressed yelp of pain and quickly hits shade with a fiery kick (blaze kick) to the chest shade falls backwards with a patch of singed fur, shade coughs a bit from the blow. Red jumps on top of shade pinning her down "ah get off!" Shade yells, red starts to punch shade with fiery fist, shade starts to cry as red pummels her shade quickly bites down on reds arm causing it to bleed, red gets up and holds on to his arm "your really good but you have no pattern or form your fighting is inspired upon rage and emotions you need to be calmer and know what your doing plan your movements" shade speaks in a strong tone, then she disappeared from sight then she quickly swipes at reds head and hammers him with a brute force causing him to fly to the side rendering him unconscious.

End of fight 1


End file.
